Beast 10
by Imagaco
Summary: Everyone is always going on about how Ben 10/Beast boy are similar. Then I thought, 'Hey, what if Beast boy actually DID have superpowers like Ben 10.'
1. Chapter 1

**Beast 10**

_Everyone is always going on about this Ben 10/Beast boy thing. How their similar, but they have the same kind of powers, that sort of thing._

_Then I thought, 'Hey, what if Beast boy actually __**DID **__have superpowers like Ben 10.' And so, this story came to be._

_This is an AU where beast boy loses his powers, but soon finds a Device that allows him to turn into 10 different people from 10 different dimensions. Each one with their own power._

_I have an idea who the 'Heatblast' and the 'Ghostfreak' guys are going to be, but I may need help on the others._

_I don't own Teen Titans or Ben 10_

A small ship flew threw a space beyond space. It would have been a peaceful journey, if not for the warship following it.

Suddenly the warship hit the back of the small ship.

_Inside the warship…_

"Their propulsion systems have been destroyed," said a skeleton looking creature. "Prepare to board," said a more grotesque looking skeleton picture behind them, "I want me Omni-watch now."

Before any of them could do anything however, for a smaller ship self-destructed. Surprisingly, the explosion was big enough do some real damage to the warship, But not big enough to destroy it.

As the smoke settled, a small projectile fell from where the smaller ship had been, falling towards a blue sphere.

And towards one teens destiny.

_Not much to begin, is it? In case you're wondering, I decided to do Skeleton King for the Vilgax character. This is for no other reason besides I can only think of him. I promise to put Beast boy losing his powers and the next one._

**Imagaco**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beast 10**

_To answer DYlogger, in many ways. Personality, powers (kind of), and their sense of humor. This is an AU where Beast boy loses his powers, but soon finds a Device that allows him to turn into 10 different people from 10 different dimensions. Each one with their own power._

_I don't own Teen Titans or Ben 10_

Beast boy was quite depressed. He sat on the edge of Titans Island, thinking about all that happened. Slade had finally done some real damage to the team. He had taken away Beast boy's powers.

_Flashback…_

"And when the detonator goes off," Slade told them, "you will be in for one big surprise." He opened a hatch nearby. "Farewell."

"Titans," Robin said, "after him."

Beast boy, who is currently the only one able to move enough to obey the order, chose instead to cover himself over the bomb.

After it exploded, and the others could move, they started go after Slade. They stopped, however, when they notice that's Beast boy was jumping up and flapping his arms.

"Come on Beast boy," Cyborg said, "pick up the pace."

Beast boy looked up, teary eyed. "I can't," he said, "my powers are gone."

_End flashback…_

Beast boy sighed. The tests just a few minutes earlier had confirmed what he had feared. Slade's bomb would have made them all powerless if Beast boy had not covered it. Nonetheless, Robin had made it so Beast boy was temporarily off the team until he got his powers back.

Beast boy sighed and looked up again. Suddenly, there was a small flash. Then a small light fell across the sky.

"Dude," Beast boy said, "a falling star." He closed his eyes, held his breath, and thought, 'I wish I had powers again.'

When he opened his eyes again, what he saw surprised him. The shooting star was heading right for him. He jumped into the water to save himself.

Coming back up only after he was sure it was okay, he spat out the water that had gotten into his mouth.

When he turned to look at the star, the saw it was actually a silvery pod. "That's weird," he said aloud.

He went over to the pod and looked at it. It opened to reveal what looked like a watch. "What is this," he said.

Now, normally, having lived a superhero most his life, Beast boy probably should have known better than to reach down and grab something that fell out of the sky with his bare hand.

But this was (no offense) Beast boy we were talking about.

So he pulled his sleeve up and reached his right hand down to it. Suddenly, the watch opened up any clampdown on his wrist.

"WAAAAAAAAHHH," Beast boy screamed, "GET IT OFF ME. GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF."

Beast boy ran away, not sure how to react with this. Eventually (don't ask me how) he reached a forest near the city.

"What is with this thing," he said as he looked at it. It almost looked like a bracelet, except for the dial at the top. Inside the dial was a glowing purple hourglass symbol.

Curiously, he held the thing closer. When he put his left hand on it, the dial popped up.

Looking down, he now saw the outline of a figure in the center of the dial. "Cool," said Beast boy.

He pressed the dial down, and suddenly, he began to change. In a few seconds someone else stood in Beast boy's place.

It was a man with black hair and no shirt, so his muscular figure could be seen. He wore a hat with goggles on them. On his left arm where the letters A, S, C, and E.

The man walked over to a nearby river and looked at his reflection. "What happened to me," the man said. He then grabbed his throat. "What happened to my voice?"

The man started panicking now. Soon he became so panicked, he burst into flames.

When he looked down at the river again, he saw that he was in flames.

"**WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH**," he screamed, "**I'M ON FIRE****!**"

_For those of you who don't know, the form I have chosen for Heatblast is Ace from One Piece. And if you're also wondering, the watch Beast boy is wearing looks exactly like the Omnitrix did when Ben first got it. The only difference is, Ben's watch was green, Beast boy's is purple. It's also going to turn blue at points when Ben's watch would turn red._

**Imagaco**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beast 10**

_To 'DarkRapture', I'll have to think about it. I haven't seen more than the first two episodes of 'Ultimate Alien' yet. This is an AU where Beast boy loses his powers, but soon finds a Device that allows him to turn into 10 different people from 10 different dimensions. Each one with their own power._

_I don't own Teen Titans or Ben 10_

"**WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH**," the man screamed, "**I'M ON FIRE****!**"

After dancing around for a while, the man stopped when he noticed that not only did the flames not hurt, it almost looked like he was made from them.

"Hey," he said, "I'm okay." He looked at his reflection again. "And check it out," he said, "I'm totally hot." The he start a laugh at his own unintentional joke.

"I wonder," he said, looking at a tree. He stretched out a hand. "Here goes nothing," he said.

Then he, I guess you could say, threw fire from his hand, and blow off a piece of the tree. "Now that's what I'm talking about," he said.

Then he created a giant fireball. "Liking it," he said, then threw it. Unfortunately, that fireball started a forest fire.

"Oops," the guy said. He tried to stop the fire, only to have things get worse. "Oh man," he said, "I am gonna be in so much trouble."

_Meanwhile at the tower…_

The four Titans were standing over the pod that had been holding the watch.

"I can tell," Cyborg said to Robin, "it's not like anything I've seen."

"From this world," said Starfire, "or any other."

"We have to be sure," Robin told them, "if this is an attack, then whatever was in this pod could be a potential threat."

"What's that," Starfire said, pointing over to a smoke cloud coming out of a nearby forest.

"Looks like the start of a forest fire," Robin said, "we'd better take care of it."

"Probably some idiot messing around with something he shouldn't," Cyborg said.

"Beast boy," Raven said without a second thought.

_Back in the forest, after the other four had arrived…_

The man was still trying to put out the fire he had made. "If it wasn't for the whole 'forest fire' thing, this might actually be pretty cool," he said.

Meanwhile Raven, it was putting out the flames with their powers using her powers, accidentally hit the man trying to put out the fire he started.

"**OW**," he said. As Raven saw that the man was made out of fire, but otherwise normal looking, she assumed that he was a villain that had started this fire.

She was half right.

After getting into a fighting stance, the man guessed what was to happen next. "Look," he said, "I know I look different, but it's me."

He didn't get a chance to say much else. After getting knocked on his ass I Raven's powers, Raven told him, "I don't know who you are, but I'd stay down."

As Raven called for the others, the man thought of a way to get free. Using his firepower (unintentional pun) he lit Raven shoe on fire.

This caused Raven to lose concentration, thus freeing the man. After using her powers to put out the fire, she turned to the man and said, "I warned you."

"Dude," the man said, "don't even think of it Rae."

Raven stopped. There was only one person she could think of that would say something like that.

"Beast boy," she said, "is that you?"

"Apparently," he said. "What happened," Raven asked. Before Beast boy could explain anything, the other three arrived.

"Raven," Robin said, "what's the emergency."

Raven pointed over to Beast boy and said, "Guess who Robin."

"Dude," Beast boy said, waving to them, "it's me."

"Beast boy," Robin said in surprise, "what happened to you."

Beast boy started to explain everything, but then he was interrupted Midway through. The interruption being Raven saying, "excuse me, large forest fire burning here."

"What do we do," Beast boy asked. "Backfire," Robin said after a few seconds, "started new fire, and haven't burned and the old fire. They'll snuff each other out."

"Think you can do it green bean," Cyborg said.

"Shooting flames," Beast boy said, "I can definitely do."

As the other four continued to stop the fire, Beast boy went ahead of it and created a new fire.

As the last of the embers snuffed out, the five Titans headed home to discuss what had happened with Beast boy.

_Okay people, I going to need an idea for Wildmutt. It can be anything, just as long as it's not anything from the 'Ben 10', or the 'Teen Titans' TV series. Please give me your ideas. I can't continue without them._

**Imagaco**


	4. Chapter 4

**Beast 10**

_I am continuing for now, but I will really need a 'Wildmutt' character for next time. This is an AU where Beast boy loses his powers, but soon finds a Device that allows him to turn into 10 different people from 10 different dimensions. Each one with their own power._

_I don't own Teen Titans or Ben 10_

Back at the tower, Beast boy had just finished telling his story.

"And you say this thing," Robin said, "just jumped up and clamped on your wrist." Starfire put another marshmallow on the stick she was holding and held it over Beast boy's head.

"Hey, this time it wasn't my fault," Beast boy said, eating another marshmallow, "I swear." "I believe you," Robin told him.

"Think he's gonna stay a freak forever," Cyborg asked. "He's not a freak," Robin said, "he's from another dimension."

The others stared at him. "What," Beast boy asked.

"Well, look at you," Robin said, "the way you look makes me think that you can't be from this, or any other, world." (If you're confused about what Robin means, he's talking about the way he's drawn differently. He just doesn't say so because they are only cartoons to us.)

"Whatever," Beast boy said, "I don't want to be a pirate fire guy for the rest of my life. Am I supposed to live if I set everything on fire?" "You don't set everything on fire," Raven told him.

"Oh no," Beast boy said. Then he got up and showed them the place where he had been sitting. Right where he had been sitting, in the exact shape of a butt mark, was charged, still slightly flaming, imprint.

"Ugghh," Cyborg said, "we just **bought** that sofa." "Don't worry Beast boy," Raven said, "we'll find a way out of this."

Just then, Beast boy's hourglass chest symbol started to beep and flash blue. Suddenly, there was a flash of blue light. When it cleared, Beast boy stood there, looking like his old self.

"Hey," he said, looking down, "I'm me again." "Great," said Raven, somewhat sarcastically, "you look much better like this."

"But I still can't get this thing off," Beast boy said, struggling with his watch. "Better leave it alone until we know what we're dealing with," Robin said, "I'll go check out the pod."

He then turned to Cyborg and Raven. "You guys try and figure out what that thing is," he told them.

While Cyborg and the others checked out the watch on BB's wrist, Robin went to look at the pod. To his surprise, the pod had been destroyed.

In addition, there was a new crater near the one where the pod had been. "I don't like this one little bit," he said as he picked up a piece of the pod.

_Meanwhile…_

After the tests, Beast boy looked at his new watch. "Wonder what this does," he said, pointing to a small circle.

"Hey," Raven said to Beast boy. Beast boy had not seen her, so he got quite the shock.

"Don't do that," he said to her, then went back to his tinkering.

"Robin said not to touch that," Raven told him. "Yeah, so," Beast boy said to her, trying to get away. "Did you get dropped on your head as a baby," Raven asked.

"Raven, please," Beast boy said to her, still walking away, "leave me alone and let me think." He stopped short for a second. "Whoa," he said, "never thought I would say that you."

After pondering this for a little while, he continued walking.

_Okay, I've given you some more time. But I really need an idea for 'Wildmutt', please hold off on Ideas for other forms. At least for now._

_Oh, and I will be going to my mom for a while, so it will be some time before you hear from me again. I will try to write many stories to make up for the lack._

_And, once again, I would like some ideas for 'Wildmutt' when I get back._

**Imagaco**


	5. Chapter 5

**Beast 10**

_I have decided to do 'acosta perez jose ramiro' s idea for 'Wildmutt'. This is an AU where Beast boy loses his powers, but soon finds a Device that allows him to turn into 10 different people from 10 different dimensions. Each one with their own power._

_I don't own Teen Titans or Ben 10_

"Look," Beast boy said, "if I can figure this thing out, I can be back on the team. And not just, you know, another burden."

It had been 5 minutes since Robin had gone off. Cyborg and Starfire still had not given their test results. So Beast boy and Raven had some time to talk.

"So," Raven asked, "what was it like turning into that hot guy?" After snickering at Raven's unintentional joke, Beast boy said, "It freaked me out at first. It was like I was still me, but I was also someone else. You have no idea what that feels like"

"I can only imagine," Raven said sarcastically.

Suddenly, the dial popped up again. "Hey," Beast boy said, "I think I fingered it out. Should I try it, just once more?" "I wouldn't," Raven said. "No duh, you wouldn't," Beast boy told her, "You're no fun."

Beast boy turned the dial and then slammed it down. After the purple flash was gone, a brown creature about half his original size stood in his.

"Wow," Raven said, "This thing looks less tame then you are."

Beast boy ground that her (which, if you consider the fact that the creature had a large mouth, was kinda scary). "Sheesh," Raven said, "why doesn't someone put a flea collar on this beast?"

Beast boy growled even louder. "And is all you can do it there and growl," Raven told him. Suddenly getting an idea, Raven went over to the counter, picked up a wooden spoon, and went behind Beast boy.

"I wouldn't do that," said Cyborg, who had come in the room with Starfire when Beast boy had transformed.

Raven, ignoring Cyborg's warning, got ready to smack Beast boy on the butt.

Second before spoon hit his rear, Beast boy grabbed it and spun around. And by spun around, I mean spun around like a tornado.

After a little while, Raven, who had been holding onto the spoon the entire time Beast boy had been spinning, was sent flying when Beast boy stopped spinning, and fell behind the kitchen counter.

"Okay," she said, getting up, "so it's not entirely useless." Beast boy jumped up on the counter and roared in her face. "Okay," she said, waving her hand in front of her face, "you need some breath mints."

Then she turned back, she saw a hole in the window. A hole that was just about the right size for Beast boy's current form to have made.

"BEAST BOY," she yelled out the window, "I'm going to tell Robin that you turned into a spinning beast animal and went off on your own."

Realizing how crazy that sounded, Raven said to herself, "this is beginning to get insane."

_Meanwhile…_

Beast boy was currently enjoying his new form, once again having reached the privacy of the woods. Just then, this animal senses detected something.

Jumping away just in time, Beast boy dodged door laser blast. Seconds later, a floating piece of rock with a claw sticking out of its, and black tentacles out of its bottom, came along.

With its one red eye, it looked around, but saw nothing. Floating away, it kept searching for something. Suddenly, Beast boy jumped out of the top of the trees behind it.

Turning and extending its claw, it fired beam of the same laser energy as before. Fortunately, for Beast boy, yet already grabbed on to the thing by the time the laser had fired.

Trying to shake him off, the floating rock backspin to a few trees before Beast boy finally managed to tear the eye out.

Just then, the hourglass symbol on Beast boy's chest started to beep and flash blue. Remembering that this meant he would be turning back soon, Beast boy jumped off the rock and landed in a brush.

The rock, meanwhile, blue right towards the rock wall of a cliff, and shattered. Turning around to see the shattered remains, Beast boy turned back and said, "YES!"

Just then, Beast boy saw a second flying rock in front of him. "Oooohh, come on," he said frustration.

Before this rock's claw had a chance to fire, it got hit by Raven's dark energy. "Back off Rocky," Raven said to it, "punishing Beast boy for what he did is my job."

She then proceeded to smacking the rock until it was half rubble. "Despite what you just said," Beast boy told her, "I'm glad to see you."

Suddenly, the rock started to tick. Getting the hint, Beast boy and Raven ran before the thing exploded. "We seriously need to talk," Raven told him.

_Again, I would like to thank 'acosta perez jose ramiro' for the 'Wildmutt' counterpart. If you ever watched the very first 'Ben 10' episode, you would know what comes next. Or rather, __who__ comes next. So, I've already got a suggestion on a Diamondhead counterpart. Let's see what others I can get. And people, please, remember to choose those with powers and abilities similar to Diamondhead. That means his blades, projectile, and shield walls, not just his incredible invulnerability._

**Imagaco**


	6. Chapter 6

**Beast 10**

_Is it just me, or have I asked for counterpart ideas two stories before I use them._

_I don't own Teen Titans or Ben 10_

"I thought you might attract some attention," Robin said, "that's why I told you to stay put." "I'm sorry Robin," Beast boy told him, "but I finally figured out."

Beast boy grabbed his watch. "All I have to do is wait for the symbol to turn purple," he said, "then I press this button here, wait for it to pop up, slam it down, and boom… I'm one of 10 different creatures."

"What about staying that creature," Raven said to him, "and not turning back into your old self?" "I haven't figured that part out yet," Beast boy said, looking discouraged.

Robin thought for a second. "With the device as powerful as that attached to your wrist," he said, "maybe you should learn."

"Soooo," Beast boy said, "does this mean that I'm back on the team, or what." Robin folded his arms, and then smiled.

"Yes," he said.

"**ALL RIGHT**," Beast boy sounded in triumph. Suddenly, the alarm went off. The Titans went to the screen. When they all were present, a picture of the Mayor appeared on the screen.

"Titans," he said, "are being attacked by… something big, black, and rocky."

Suddenly, the mayor got hit by something, and the screen turned to static. "Bet you 50 bucks that it's more of those rock creatures," Beast boy said.

"Well what are we waiting for," Cyborg told them, "let's go."

_Is it just me, or with this story really short. Oh well, no harm no foul. Please keep giving me 'Diamondhead' counterpart ideas._

**Imagaco**


	7. Chapter 7

**Beast 10**

_Okay, I decided to choose _DarkRapture_'s idea for the Diamondhead counterpart._

_I don't own Teen Titans or Ben 10_

As the titans ran to the battle site, Beast boy held back for a second. "Beast boy," Raven asked. Beast boy looked up to see that Cyborg and Raven had stayed with him.

"I don't want people to know about my new watch power," he said, "not yet, at least."

Understanding completely, Raven and Cyborg waited until Beast boy had decided on a shape he liked. After slamming it down, Beast boy turned into, what appeared to be, a suit of armor.

The armor was big and bulky, with a horn on its head, and spikes on his shoulder. It was mostly unnoticeable, but if you looked hard, you could see a slight reddish glow in the armor.

"So," Raven asked, "what can this form do?" "No idea," Beast boy said, "but I bet it's cool."

When they got to the site, the saw a huge monster made out of a black goop with rocks on its back. "Looks like papa stone this time," Beast boy said, "I'll get rocky's attention, you guys help the others."

The mayor leaned down to help up a young woman, when, suddenly, the creature grabbed the mayor and picked him up.

"Hey," Beast boy said, trying to get the monsters attention, "you wanna fight someone." The rock creature looked down at Beast boy. "Try Me!"

After seeing the hourglass symbol on his upper right hand side, rocky (we'll call it that to save time) dropped the mayor and fired an energy beam at Beast boy.

After getting the mayor out of the car fell in, he asked Raven and Cyborg, "Who is that." "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Raven said.

After being thrown into a metal pile, Beast boy subconsciously clapped his hands together. With a glow of red, a blade grew out of his right arm, allowing him to cut his way out.

Looking at it, he said, "cool." He looked over at Raven to see a tree falling towards her. She was helping others, so she didn't see it behind her.

Running towards her, Beast boy clapped his hands together. When Raven was done, she turned around to see Beast boy with a forest of spikes coming out of his back. On either side of him was half of the tree that nearly fell on Raven.

"So," Beast boy said, "about the smaller rock-thing. We even?" "We're even," Raven said.

Suddenly, rocky grabbed Beast boy. "Uh oh," Beast boy said. After bringing him up to its shoulder, rocky tried to rip Beast boy's right arm off.

Seeming to flinch in doing so, Beast boy's right arm glowed reddish. Suddenly, Beast boy's right arm became covered in spikes, causing rocky's hand to become shredded.

Rocky then blasted Beast boy into a nearby house with its laser. "NO," Raven screamed. Fortunately, Beast boy came out unscathed.

As Beast boy ran forth for another attack, rocky fired another laser beam. Clapping his hands together, a shield formed on Beast boy's arms.

Using the shield to deflect the lasers, he inadvertently caused a reflected laser beam to hit near Raven and Cyborg.

Beast boy looked at his arms and walked up to rocky. "Come on," Beast boy said, pointing to his chest, "give me your best shot."

Understanding the idea, Raven said nothing. Cyborg, however, said, "Is he CRAZY?" rocky brought one hand (his good one) forth and fired.

Beast boy clapped his hands together and held them up. Acting like the shield, Beast boy's hands reflected the laser away.

"What comes around, goes around," Beast boy said, "let's see how you like it, you rock-freak." With that, Beast boy deflected the laser to cut rocky in half.

Luckily, rocky exploded because of this. "ALL RIGHT," Raven and Cyborg shouted. "Way to go, Beast b…" Cyborg looked over at the nearby crowd, "uhh… metal-headed guy."

"Oh yea," Beast boy said, "Who's bad." Beast boy did a little jig before noticing Cyborg and Raven motioning to the crowd.

"I… guess my work is done here," he said before running away. Raven and Cyborg snuck away before they could be asked anything.

"Who was that guy," one civilian asked. Getting no answer, he and everyone else just surged it off.

_Well, there you have it. Oh, and to __DarkRapture__, Al needs a circle to transmute, so I'm using the version of Al that has the philosopher stone in him. Makes more sense that way. And to everyone else, don't bother with a XLR8 counterpart, I have one already._

**Imagaco**


	8. Chapter 8

**Beast 10**

_Okay, this is the last of the 'Beast 10' story line. Prepare for a special announcement at the end of the story._

_I don't own Teen Titans or Ben 10_

"So you got it then," Robin said to Cyborg, "you and Raven will take Beast boy across America for the summer to have him train with his new power."

"Got it," Cyborg said. He looked around. "Where is the little green bean anyway?" "I haven't seen him since breakfast," Raven said.

Just then, the titans heard what sounded like a sonic boom. Suddenly, a cloud of dust came out of nowhere.

When it cleared, what appeared to be a large blue hedgehog, with red shoes, was standing in front of them.

"Beast boy," Raven asked. "Uh huh," the hedgehog said, "now check this out." With that, the hedgehog packed up all the extra gear into the T-car in a second.

"Pretty fast, huh," Beast boy said, coming to a stop. "That reminds me," Robin said, "I arranged for Kid Flash, Jinx, and Jericho to temporarily take your places, so don't worry about the city."

After the time-out beeping of Beast boy's watch signaled, Beast boy (in his normal form) said, "I think this is going to be the best summer ever."

"It's certainly going to be interesting," Raven said, "by the way, where did you go?" "Just had to take care of one little matter."

_Meanwhile…_

'How did I get up here,' Slade thought. It had all happened so fast, he could not remember. But this was the least of his worries.

Just then, a couple walked by. When they saw him, they nearly suffocated with laugher. After all, seeing Slade hanging in a tree in the park by his underwear, wearing nothing but his mask and a pair of white boxers with hearts on them, was not an everyday sight.

'I swear,' Slade thought, 'if I ever find out who did this, I will make them BEG for death, but NEVER give it to them.'

_Funny ending, huh._

_At the beginning of the story, some people asked me about a possible sequel. Incase I decide to make one, I will give you a list to help me. It will help me decide on who to use, and for what. Included are some of the ones I've already thought about, including for if I want to make a story for a 'Ben 10: Alien Force' and 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' story._

_I would like you to give me people and names I can use for them. All of them._

_You can also use my home page message sender if you need more room._

_Ben alien=Beast 10 counterpart=counterpart name_

_Heatblast=Ace of One Piece=Fire-Fist_

_Wildmutt=Taz=unknown_

_Diamondhead=Al from Fullmetal Alchemist=Metalhead_

_XLR8=Sonic the hedgehog=Sonic_

_Grey Matter= unknown=unknown_

_Four Arms=unknown=unknown_

_Stinkfly=unknown=unknown_

_Ripjaws=unknown=unknown_

_Upgrade= Rex from Generator Rex=unknown_

_Ghostfreak=Sayo from Negima=Phantom_

_Cannonbolt= unknown=unknown_

_Wildvine= unknown=unknown_

_Benwolf=Wirewolf=unknown_

_Benmummy= unknown=unknown_

_Benvicktor= unknown=unknown_

_Upchuck= unknown=unknown_

_Ditto=the multiplying kid from X-men=unknown_

_Eye Guy= unknown=unknown_

_Waybig= unknown=unknown_

_Swampfire= unknown=unknown_

_Echo Echo= unknown=unknown_

_Humungousaur=Giant man=Humungous man_

_Jetray= unknown=unknown_

_Big Chill=Danny Phantom=Ice Phantom_

_Chromastone= unknown=unknown_

_Brainstorm= unknown=unknown_

_Spidermonkey=Spider-man=unknown_

_Goop= unknown=unknown_

_Alien X= unknown=unknown_

_Lodestar=Sprx from SRMTHG=unknown_

_Nanomech= unknown=unknown_

_Rath=InuYasha=unknown_

_Water Hazard= unknown=unknown_

_Terraspin= unknown=unknown_

_NRG= unknown=unknown_

_Armodrillo= unknown=unknown_

_Ampfibian= unknown=unknown_

**Imagaco**


	9. Chapter 9

**Beast 10**

_I don't think you all got the last of my story (or just forgot about it). At any rate, I am reputting the end so you can see it._

_I don't own Teen Titans or Ben 10_

At the beginning of the story, some people asked me about a possible sequel. Incase I decide to make one, I will give you a list to help me. It will help me decide on who to use, and for what. Included are some of the ones I've already thought about, including for if I want to make a story for a 'Ben 10: Alien Force' and 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' story.

I would like you to give me people and names I can use for them. All of them. And by 'all of them', I mean that you don't have to give me every single one, but all of you should give me some to think of to make all of them.

You can also use my home page message sender if you need more room for your ideas.

Ben alien=Beast 10 counterpart=counterpart name

Heatblast=Ace of One Piece=Fire-Fist

Wildmutt=Taz=unknown

Diamondhead=Al from Fullmetal Alchemist=Metalhead

XLR8=Sonic the hedgehog=Sonic

Grey Matter= unknown=unknown

Four Arms=unknown=unknown

Stinkfly=unknown=unknown

Ripjaws=unknown=unknown

Upgrade= Rex from Generator Rex=unknown

Ghostfreak=Sayo from Negima=Phantom

Cannonbolt= unknown=unknown

Wildvine= unknown=unknown

Benwolf=Wirewolf=unknown

Benmummy= unknown=unknown

Benvicktor= unknown=unknown

Upchuck= unknown=unknown

Ditto=the multiplying kid from X-men=unknown

Eye Guy= unknown=unknown

Waybig= unknown=unknown

Swampfire= unknown=unknown

Echo Echo= unknown=unknown

Humungousaur=Giant man=Humungous man

Jetray= unknown=unknown

Big Chill=Danny Phantom=Ice Phantom

Chromastone= unknown=unknown

Brainstorm= unknown=unknown

Spidermonkey=Spider-man=unknown

Goop= unknown=unknown

Alien X= unknown=unknown

Lodestar=Sprx from SRMTHG=unknown

Nanomech= unknown=unknown

Rath=InuYasha=unknown

Water Hazard= unknown=unknown

Terraspin= unknown=unknown

NRG= unknown=unknown

Armodrillo= unknown=unknown

Ampfibian= unknown=unknown

**Imagaco**


End file.
